Bring Me To Life
by Manoela Wood
Summary: Shortfic. Uma pessoa muito importante para Harry foi vítima de uma vingança pessoal, ele precisa salvá-la... e rápido...


Era o fim daquele corredor. E agora, direita ou esquerda? De frente à escura parede de pedra ele virava a cabeça compulsivamente sem saber que direção tomar. Olhou mais uma vez para seu relógio, estava ficando sem tempo. Escolheu ir para a direita e correu por todo o corredor até uma porta rústica, de madeira antiga. Com a varinha já em punho, Harry gritou "Alorromora" e a porta se abriu. No fundo da escura sala, pôde vê-la, deitada sobre uma espécie de mesa. Os cabelos ruivos caindo em direção ao chão. Seu coração batia forte, a adrenalina circulava por todo o seu corpo rapidamente. Correu até ela. A havia achado, mas o desespero continuava. Sua pele estava pálida e, apesar da expressão serena, os músculos estavam duros. Não, ela não estava dormindo, seus olhos estavam abertos, ela estava presa.  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
Como você pode ver dentro dos meus olhos  
like open doors  
  
como portas abertas  
leading you down into my core  
  
destacando você dentro do mim  
where I've become so numb?  
  
onde você esteve adormecido  
  
Desesperado, ele passou a mão por entre os cabelos como se aquilo fosse fazê-lo encontrar uma solução. Ele sabia que ela estava viva, que estava enfeitiçada. Aqueles olhos castanhos diziam a ele que ela estava presa naquele corpo imóvel, estavam felizes por ele tê-la encontrado e pediam por ajuda. Mas o resto do corpo parecia morto.  
  
Without a soul;  
Sem alma  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio,  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
até que você me ache e me faça voltar para casa.  
  
Ela não respirava, não tinha pulsação, o coração não batia. O que ele podia fazer??? Olhou para o relógio novamente, se não agisse rápido logo ela estaria realmente morta. Debruçou-se sobre ela, segurando sua mão, como se pedisse ajuda para descobrir a solução. - Ginny... - chamou num sussurro.  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Me desperte  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Eu não posso despestar  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Save me.)  
Ajude-me  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão.  
  
Girou olhando por todo o quarto, tinha de achar uma saída. E rápido. Uma estante, tinham duas estante pelo estranho e sombrio aposento. Vários vidros, cada um em um formato diferente, contendo um líquido de uma cor diferente. Olhou novamente para ela, tão imóvel sobre a mesa. Ginny sentia-se aprisionada num corpo congelado. Queria poder acordar, mexer-se, viver. E pedia tudo isso a ele, da única maneira que podia, com os olhos.  
  
(Wake me up. )  
  
Me desperte  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
Ordene meu sangue a correr.  
(I can't wake up. )  
  
Eu não posso despertar  
Before I come undone  
  
Antes que seja impossível  
(Save me. )  
  
Ajude-me  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei.  
  
Não tinha tempo nem mesmo para a raiva, para pensar no culpados por aquela situação, os Comensais que tanto o odiavam. Eram as conseqüências de sua profissão, um Auror. Mesmo depois da morte de Voldemort, Harry continuou sendo alvo de muita ira, e agora ele estava pagando um preço extremamente alto por tudo o que já tinha feito contra o mal. Uma pessoa muito querida havia sido raptada para fazê-lo sofrer. Como Rony e Hermione estavam viajando, Ginny havia sido o alvo de uma vingança pessoal. E agora lá estava ele, tentando salvar mais uma vida, só que desta vez uma vida muito importante para ele. Tinha que pensar, raciocinar. Quem tinha feito aquilo não queria simplesmente matá-la, queria vê-lo sofrer procurando uma saída. Olhou novamente para os vários vidrinhos. Provavelmente ela havia bebido um daqueles para enfeitiçá-la daquele jeito e o antídoto devia estar por ali também. O Comensal responsável por aquilo devia querer que ele a visse morrer enquanto procurava o antídoto, então deveria tê-lo deixado lá propositalmente, pela diversão que teria quando a garota morresse, com a tortura mental em Harry, sabendo que poderia tê-la salvado. Ginny se consolava com a idéia de que morreria com Harry ao seu lado, vendo o desespero nos olhos do homem que ainda amava, apesar de todos os anos, todos os namoros e amores, no fundo ela ainda o amava, e podia ver o desespero dele em vê-la morrer. Ela sabia que não o tinha dessa maneira e também sabia que morreria, mas por algum motivo, seu coração estava se enchendo de esperanças, se ao menos pudesse viver mais... Mas dê repente ele se distanciou dela, indo em direção a uma das estantes.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho  
you can't just leave me.  
  
você não pode simplesmente me deixar.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
  
Respire dentro de mim e me faça real.  
Bring me to life.  
  
Traga-me à vida  
  
Todos aqueles anos de estudo em Hogwarts, sobre Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, todos aqueles anos de estudo para se tornar um Auror, tudo aquilo devia servir para alguma coisa. Ele precisava achar a poção que ela tinha tomado, para depois achar o antídoto, mas como? COMO?? Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela face pálida de Ginny. Ela já estava morta, não adiantava procurar nada, não havia saída, aquilo era uma ilusão, ela não ia mais voltar. Seu corpo estava morto, sentia-se vazia. Mas ela não queria morrer.  
  
Bring me to life.  
Traga-me à vida.  
  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.  
  
Estive vivendo uma mentira/Não há nada por dentro.  
Bring me to life.  
  
Traga-me à vida.  
  
Harry voltou-se para ela mais uma vez. Suas mãos suavam, tremiam. Segurou a mão dura e fechada da garota novamente. De repente, encontrou o que procurava: um frasco vazio. Estivera na mão dela esse tempo todo. Como não pensara nisso antes?? O efeito imediato da Poção deve tê-la feito enrijecer o corpo todo, antes que o Comensal teve tempo de pegar o vidro. Com muito cuidado ele retirou o frasco da mão da jovem e o observou atentamente. Por seu formato cilíndrico e fino, Harry concluiu que deveria procurar por um do mesmo formato. "Fracos iguais para poções diferentes que se completam". Pelo resto do líquido que ainda estava no frasco, identificou que o líquido era rosa. Olhou para o teto tentando se lembrar. Havia estudado algo sobre complementaridade dos líquidos... mas o que completava o rosa?? Enquanto isso, Ginny continuava presa em seu próprio corpo. Querendo poder ao menos sentir o toque de Harry em sua mão sem vida.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
Congelada por dentro sem o seu toque,  
  
without your love, darling.  
  
sem seu amor, querido.  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
Apenas você é a vida entre a morte.  
  
Apesar do momento ser completamente impróprio, Harry não pôde deixar de se perguntar por que fora ela a escolhida para a vingança. Ela era sua amiga, sim, assim como várias outras mulheres que conhecia. Gostava dela, sim, do mesmo jeito que gostava de toda a família de Rony, incluindo a Sra. Weasley, quem ele pensara ter sido a escolhida. Então ele encontrou, dentro daqueles tristes olhos castanhos, a resposta. Como nunca fora capaz de perceber o que realmente sentia? Como não percebeu, se era uma coisa tão evidente que até mesmo os Comensais sabiam?? Ele sempre se preocupava com ela, gostava de estar com ela, gostava de conversar com ela... Já fazia um bom tempo que não saía com ninguém, que não se envolvia com ninguém...  
  
All of this sight  
Todos esses sinais  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Eu não acredito que não pude ver  
Kept in the dark  
  
Mantido na escuridão  
but you were there in front of me  
mas você estava lá na minha frente  
  
Foi então que ele desviou o olhar, não suportando olhar para Ginny, tenho entendido apenas agora, talvez tarde demais, seus sentimentos por ela, foi que viu, na estante mais próxima, um vidrinho cilíndrico azul. Claro! Era isso!! Enquanto rosa significava a feminilidade, o azul representava a masculinidade! Lembrava de ter decorado isso numa das aulas! Mas estava fácil demais, devia haver outros vidros... Harry foi até a estante mais próxima e pegou o frasco que havia visto. Olhou atentamente pelo resto da estante. Nada, aquele era o único. Dirigiu- se à outra estante. Frascos ovais, curvilíneos, cilíndricos, rosa, amarelo, vermelho, verde, lilás... azul! Cada segundo era como se fosse uma hora inteira para Ginny. Aquela espera, aquela esperança, era uma tortura para ela.  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
Eu tenho dormido há 1000 anos, parece.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything  
Preciso abrir os olhos para tudo.  
  
Com os dois únicos frascos cilíndricos e azuis nas mãos, voltou-se para a mesa em que Ginny se encontrava. Colocou os dois ao lado do outro na mesa, na altura do cotovelo dela. O que fazer agora?? Qual deles usar?? Restavam cinco minutos. O cabelo, já despenteado dele, encontrava-se em total estado de caos. O óculos escorregava no rosto molhado de suor. Nunca tinha sofrido nada pior na vida do que vê-la naquele estado. Aquela sensação impotência, de deixá-la morrer...  
  
Without a thought  
  
Sem um toque  
Without a voice  
  
sem voz  
Without a soul  
  
sem alma  
  
"Teste e veja a reação", lembrou-se. Abriu cuidadosamente os frascos e pingou uma gota do rosa no primeiro azul. Em segundos, o frasco explodiu. "Calma, Harry, calma". Ainda bem que testara, aquilo podia ter acontecido com Ginny... Olhou para a garota, podia sentir seu medo. Seu pedido de ajuda.  
  
Don't let me die here/There must be something more.  
  
Não me deixe morrer aqui/Deve haver mais do que isso.  
Bring me to life.  
Traga-me à vida.  
  
Agora precisava testar o outro. Tinha de dar certo. Tinha de ser o outro. Tinha de ser... Olhou para o relógio: dois minutos. Pingou a última gota do rosa no líquido azul e a gota borbulhou rapidamente, tornando-se lilás, e se dissolveu em meio ao azul, como se tivesse sido engolido por este. Era esse!!! Tinha achado!! Mal podendo esconder o enorme sorriso no rosto, Harry inclinou o corpo duro de Ginny e derramou o líquido azul nos lábios da garota, os quais ele teve de abrir antes.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Enquanto engolia o líquido, sentia seu corpo se aquecer a cada lugar por onde ele passava. Em segundos, seu corpo foi amolecendo. Já podia mover a boca, sentia suas cordas vocais, sua garganta... - Obrigada... - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Harry respirou aliviado ao sentir a garota amolecer sobre o seu braço e, mais ainda, quando ela conseguiu falar. Sentia agora aquela familiar sensação de que não podia viver sem ela, sensação que se tem quando se está apaixonado. Mas agora talvez fosse tarde demais. Sabia que aquela garotinha o tinha amado muitos anos atrás, mas aquela mulher a sua frente provavelmente não sentia mais aquilo. Mesmo assim, não pôde controlar seu impulso. Ainda que receoso, aproximou-se lentamente do rosto de Ginny e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Podia ouvir a respiração ofegante dela, o cheiro adocicado daqueles cabelos ruivos. Suspirou e a beijou. Em meio ao beijo, ele sorriu, notando que ela correspondia. Ginny mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não era um beijo qualquer, ele queria, ele precisava... A, já familiar, sensação de agitação no estômago que ela sentia quando criança toda vez que via Harry Potter, voltara. Eles se afastaram e ficaram um instante apenas a se olhar. Os olhos verdes brilhando, brilhando para ela, por causa dela... nunca pensou que fosse ver naqueles olhos o seu amor correspondido. Foi a melhor sensação do mundo.  
  
Bring me to life 


End file.
